


Fangz

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, don't look at me, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave i wish that you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone-
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Fangz

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

Hi my name is Benrey Ben'rey Brenrye Bennreeey Benry and I have long ebony black hair under my helmet (that's how I like it) with greasy streaks and split ends that reaches my mid-back and piercing yellow eyes like cat piss and a lot of people tell me I look like Barney Calhoun (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Y'Gathok but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm an eldritch god but my form looks human. I have pale white skin. I'm also a security gaurd, and I work at a Science Lab called Lambda in America where I'm the oldest fuck (I'm a god). I'm a gamer (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly merch. I love FYE and I buy all my clothes from there. But today instead I was wearing a blue dress shirt with black pants and a security vest, Freddy Fazbear socks and black combat boots. I was wearing black nail polish, white foundation, black eyeliner, and my fuck ton of gamer bracelets. I was walking outside Lambda. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of beta cuck scientist nerds stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Howdy Benrey!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. GORDON FREEMAN!

"What's up Gordon?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


End file.
